


Torn Stockings And A Busted Lighter

by gingerkitten2784



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitten2784/pseuds/gingerkitten2784
Summary: Kougami and Akane get stuck in a collapsed underground tunnel. Loose lips and nicotine cravings lead to a game - which leads somewhere it probably shouldn't.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more written for this, but decided to post this portion in order to motivate myself to finish the next section. Apologies for the weird stopping point!

Akane Tsunemori sits on the floor of a cold, dark cavern. Footsteps approach and she hears a voice.

"I went as high as I could, but still no signal. Set my flashlight to an SOS pattern and have it shining through a small gap in the rubble. Anyone coming by should spot it. Still no sign of yours?"

"Nope. Pretty sure I dropped it when we dove for cover."

"Damn. Guess we're stuck sitting in the dark until they find us."

"Yeah. But, once they realize we're out of contact, they'll start searching from our last known coordinates. It shouldn't take long." Akane offers in a positive tone of voice.

"The key point being 'once they realize we're out of contact'. Who knows how long that'll take."

"Always so pessimistic, Mr. Kougami."

"Well, the life of an enforcer doesn't leave a lot of space for optimism." he sighs. 

_Click_

_Click_

_ClickClick_

"Damn. Of all the times..."

"What's wrong?"

"Lighter's busted."

_Snicker_

"I think I'm starting to see your point." Akane says with an audible grin. "I have to say, it does make me feel a little better about missing my appointment this evening."

Kougami notices something odd about the remark.

"Don't you mean tonight? Our shift doesn't end until 21:00. Which means you can't get anywhere before 22:00, at least. What sort of appointment could you possibly have so late? Not a hot date, is it?" he asks, pleased to have something to distract him from his inability to smoke.

"Uh. Well. Um. Not exactly. I mean..." she stutters.

"So you do have a date." 

Akane can hear the predatory growl in his voice. The hunting dog has found new prey, metaphorically speaking. She mentally kicks herself for being so lax. 

"It's not really a date. In fact, once it's over, I have no intention of ever seeing the person again."

"O-oh, Inspector, I never would have pegged you as the one night stand type. Heartless." 

Kougami tries to look as smug as possible. Not for the inspector, neither of them can see in the pitch black of the closed off tunnel, but for himself. Something within him can't stand the thought of her with someone else. He wonders if his protectiveness of her goes too far sometimes.

"Heartless? Maybe. However, this isn't the sort of conversation an inspector and their enforcer shoud have. I regret ever saying anything. We should change the subject."

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm Enforcer Shinya Kougami."

"We're the only people in here. The tunnel collapsed."

"Yes, it did. But how do you know that someone didn't set it all up to capture Kougami?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Firstly, that's ridiculous. Secondly, I know Kougami's voice. You're definitely him."

"There's plenty of software out there that can replicate a person's voice in real time."

"Alright, but how would the kidnappers have gotten him out of here? We're blocked in."

"C'mon Inspector, use your head. Construction of these tunnels started before the turn of the millenium. With structures that old, nobody could have accurate maps for down here. Not even the MWPSB."

_Sigh_

"Okay. Let's say I accept your premise. Somehow, someone kidnapped Mr. Kougami - unlikely. They whisked him away through some secret door - doubtful. And did so without making any noise that would raise suspicion - nearly impossible. Now, for whatever reason, you're sitting in a dark, half-collapsed tunnel with me, potentially revealing your entire scheme."

"Okay."

"Leaving aside the 'Why?'. I'd have to ask, how do you know I'm Inspector Akane Tsunemori? What if someone else had a similar idea and kidnapped her?"

"Good point. Suppose I don't."

Akane laughs.

"Mr. Kougami, this is silly. Surely, we can think of a better way to pass the time." 

"But it's so much fun. Tell me, Inspector, how would you determine that I am Shinya Kougami? How can I know for certain that you are Akane Tsunemori?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kougami and Tsunemori play the 'imposter' game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've cut this in a kind of mean place. It's a dick move, but I already have it written, and am working on the next section. Hopefully, I can finish that soon, so you'll all hate me a little less.

"Alright, I'll play along. ... Well, since I can't see you, my first instinct would be to listen to your voice. However, as you say, software can replicate someone's voice in real time. So, that's out. On to other defining characteristics. The most obvious would also be the easiest to fake: the smell of Mr. Kougami's cigarettes. Those Spinels have a pretty 'distinctive' scent."

"Heh. I suppose they do. But, easy to fake or not, the busted lighter means no smoking. Means smell is out. What's next?" 

"Not so fast. The lack of smoking may work to my advantage. Cigarette smoke is pervasive. It gets everywhere, and then hangs around. That's why, even if he hasn't had a cigarette in a couple hours, Mr. Kougami always smells like a smoker. Unless the imposter sat in a room and chain-smoked for a few hours before coming down here, they won't smell like Mr. Kougami."

"Anyone trying to convince you that I'm Kougami probably would have done that."

"Sure. But that would make them easy for Mr. Kougami to spot, even in a dark room. So, if they did hide in here to try to kidnap him without rousing suspicion - again, unlikely; that smell would give them away. Thus putting Mr. Kougami on guard, making him even harder to capture. It's a Catch-22."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't. Can't convince you I'm Kougami without the smell. Can't catch Kougami with it. Interesting theory, Akane. Now to test it. But, you can't do that from over there, now can you?" 

Though she can tell he's trying to sound calm, Akane hears the predatory undertones of Kougami's voice. Something feels odd, like she shouldn't get closer to him. But she's started enjoying the game. Besides, he may be a dangerous latent criminal, but Mr. Kougami would never harm her. She has little evidence to support this hypothesis, but she believes it nonetheless.

"No, I suppose I can't." she replies, sounding more hesitant than she feels.

A metallic tap rings through the space. *(=23 bpm)

"I'll tap my lighter on the floor so you can find me."

On her hands and knees, to avoid tripping over unseen debris, Akane gropes her way toward the sound of metal on concrete.

Kougami can sense her getting closer. He feels the dust-filled air move ahead of her, and hears her breathing in the dark. As she closes in, he catches the smell of her bright citrus-y perfume mingled with dust and sweat. Though outwardly his breath remains even, his heart races. 

He really shouldn't do this, but he can't stop himself. Lack of nicotine makes him edgy, he does stupid things when he's edgy. This game keeps his mind occupied, but he's pushing it too far. He can see all the possibilities laid out in front of him; and unless Akane stops him, he'll do something really stupid.

All of his concern stops abruptly when a hand lands on his thigh.

"Oh, there you are." she squeaks.

"Here I am." replies a baritone rumble.

Akane's hand stays on his thigh as she settles herself alongside him. Kougami doesn't dare move.

"You'll have to help me, I can't see anything. Take my hand and guide me closer so I can catch a whiff of your clothes."

"Sure." 

The effort of his restraint begins to sound in his voice. Akane doesn't seem to notice. He takes her hand from his thigh and guides it to his shoulder. She shifts to get closer. Her face inches from his chest, she stops."

_SniffSniff_

"Smells like Mr. Kougami."

"Yeah?" he tries to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Definitely."

"So, tell me, does that mean I'm Shinya Kougami, or an imposter?"

"Still TBD. Do you know if I'm Akane Tsunemori yet?" 

_She hasn't moved away._

"You sound like Inspector Tsunemori. You smell like her too. However, her perfume is commercially available, and far easier to apply than the smell of stale cigarette smoke. Not to mention, she probably wouldn't smell her perfume and decide that someone's planning to kidnap her. So, less risk in faking her smell."

"Quite the conundrum for you then. You can't see me, so you have to rely on your other senses. My - well, Inspector Tsunemori's- scent is easily replicated. And, as you noted before, faking a person's voice is real time may be tricky; but easy enough for someone of sufficient means, or determination. You only have two senses left. Being an MWPSB Enforcer, you shouldn't have knowledge of Inspector Tsunemori's taste or sensation. So you're left with in depth questioning. I wonder, Mr. Kougami, do you think you know her that well?" Akane sniggers. "One would assume that after a handful of months as Inspector Tsunemori's subordinate -"

"Hang on - now you're the one going too fast. If someone has the means to replicate her voice, they likely know enough about her to bluff through a certain amount of questioning. To get an answer that way could take hours. In a potential kidnapping situation, time is paramount. Therefore, I shouldn't abandon direct observation so hastily."

_You're enjoying this too much._

"But you shouldn't know what Inspector Tsunemori feels or tastes like."

_...I know how I think she must taste..._

"Inspector Tsunemori had a run going up the back of her stockings this morning. She tried to do a quick repair on it with some nail polish before we left the MWPSB. It was small, and close enough to the hem of her skirt that she thought no one would notice. No one did, except for me. Someone kidnapping her is unlikely to have caught it; even if they did, accurately replicating it would be difficult. So, if I feel a run and nail polish residue on Inspector Tsunemori's stockings, I can be fairly certain she's the real deal."

"So, you want to feel my legs?" Akane asks, sounding far more scared than she feels.

"Only way to be sure you're Tsunemori."

"Alright. Shall I just put my legs across your lap?"

"Won't work, You sitting next to me and stretching your leg across will twist the stockings too much, making it difficult to find the nail polish residue. You don't want me to miss it and assume you're an imposter, do you?"

"Then what do you propose?"

"You should sit on my lap, one leg on each side. In that position the fabric shouldn't shift much."

"You - you want me to straddle you?" he can hear the trepidation in her voice. 

"If you don't want to sit across my lap, I'll have to assume you're a fake. In which case, I'll have to restrain and interrogate you to find out what happened to the Inspector." the predatory growl that served as an undertone to his voice, has suddenly become more prominent.

"Mr. Kougami, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

_Shit! You pushed it too far. Did you really think she'd just say 'OK' and hop right on top of you? Get real. At this point, you'll be lucky if she doesn't report you for sexual harassment. Then it's bye-bye hunting dog kennel, hello feral mutt cage. Was it worth it?_


End file.
